Cigarette smokers are typically becoming more concerned with the disposal of the cigarette butts and ashes generated from smoking. In addition, the scent of cigarette butts in a closed environment such as a car can make traveling in the car distasteful for many individuals who are non-smokers. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a smoking accessory that included a chamber for containing a scented cigarette dousing liquid that could be used to simultaneously douse the cigarette and provide a quantity of scenting agent on the cigarette butt to mask the smell of the cigarette butt when it is stored within a sealable cigarette butt storage chamber preferably formed within the smoking accessory.